keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures
Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures is Keekre24's Thomas Wooden Railway Series. It made its grand debut in June of 2008. There are 15 episodes per season. Season 1 (June-Early July 2008) #The Trouble With Trucks #Stepney's Problem #Thumper Saves the Day #A Scottish Tale #Toby and the New Engine #The Trouble With Spencer #Lorry Takes A Tumble #Duties of The Diesels #Wilbert to the Rescue #Wilbert and Tigermoth #Frank and the Trucks #Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk #Thomas' 4th of July #Gordon Plays a Trick #Murdoch and the Express Season 2 (July 2008) Keekre24 Studios' 1st Special: Thomas and the Storm #Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe #A Special Visitor #Daisy and The Visitor #James' Tender Trouble #A Flying Surprise #Twin Trouble #Jealous James #Old Slow Coach #The Flying Scotsman Returns #Save Sir Topham Hatt #Thomas Helps a Friend #Murdoch's New Coach #Disaster On Sodor #The Daring Duel #The Flying Scotsman Departs Season 3 (August-October 2008) #Double Trouble #Hideous Henry #George The Steam Roller #Cranky's Delivery #Rusty Rocks the Railway #Diesel's Dilemma #New Engine Fever #Toby's New Cowcatchers #Mike's Ice Cream Party #Clumsy Culdee #Rickety's Revenge #S.C. Ruffey and The Foolish Freight Cars #Trouble On The Track #Donald Visits The Scrapyard #Frank & Fred The Orange Coal Car Season 4 (October-November 2008) Keekre24 Studios' 2nd Special: Lady the Lost Engine #All For One and One For James #Catherine's Story #Duncan and The Passengers #Sir Handel & The Brakevan #Slippery Rails #Arthur Helps Out #Spencer's Generous Deed #The Unseen Diesels #Henry's Tunnel #Thomas and the Ghost #Rosie's Wild Ride #A Mighty Branchline #Best of Friends #Naughty Engines #Duke Takes Control Season 5 (Thanksgiving Day-Christmas 2008) #The Express Turkey #Fergus' Market Day #Lorry's Challenge #Tankers and Turmoil #A Cranky Day at the Docks #Boastful Billy #A Windy Day For BoCo #Edward the Unreliable Engine #Stepney's Perfect Day #Skarloey and the Big Hill #Duck-Duck-Spooked #Daisy's Big Disaster #Wilbert Gets Pranked #New Heights for Harold #Snow Can't Stop Us Season 6 (January-June 2009) Keekre24 Studios' 3rd Special: The Strange Case of Splatter & Dodge Keekre24 Studios' 4th Special: The Battle Of Branchlines #The Loose Caboose #Gordon's Flying Kipper #Boulder's Express Route #Rosie Being Lazy #An Old Friend Returns #Little Engines, Big Help #Come Along Old Slow Coach #Percy's World Record #Officer Murdoch #Trucks Galore! #Diesel Knows It All #Rollover Rusty #Listen to Gordon #The Haunted Shed #An Opportunity of a Lifetime Season 7 (December 2009) Keekre24 Studios' Postponed Special: Wheels Of Fortune #The Final Fate of Spamcan #Neville the Newcomer #Molly's Folly #Neil's Nonsense #Helpful Edward #Rails on Fire #Stanley, Whiff, and The Troublesome Dumptrucks #Hank's Bubble Party #The End of The Track #Not So Fearless Freddie #Toby's Adventure #Stanley and the School Trip #Wilbert's Tragic Day #Crane Wars #Terence's Train Season 8 (January-September 2010) #Jack is Back #Mercy for Percy #A Challenge for the Controller #Bulstrode and the Fisherman #The Faulty Coupling #Tick-Tock-Jock #Sir Spencer of Sodor #Tricky Trucks #Frank and the Fib #The New Controller #The Almighty Alfie #Find That Bike! #The Crash Course #Runaway At The Runway #Fire at the Sheds Season 9 (Halloween 2011-August 2012) Keekre24 Studios' 5th Special: The Legend of Diesel 10 Keekre24 Studios' 6th Special: Sodor's Last Stand #Hankenstein #Help for Bertie #The Kipper Caper #Tender Bender #Harvey's Second Chance #Peter Sam and The Flour #Late Again,Rosie #Arthur and The Fights of The Brown Turntable #A Frenzy For Falcon #Planes,Cranes,and Games #Mavis and the Sleepy Engines #Special Tunnel #The Arlesdale Rumor #Railway Stowaway #Paxton's Gains and Pains Season 10 (September 2012-February 2013) Keekre24 Studios' 7th Special: Hiro's Origins #A Crack In The Track #Scruff and S.C. Ruffey #Captain's Crunch #Bee Yourself, James #Lorry's New Flatbed #Mike Goes On Strike #''A Normal Day For Dennis'' #Edward Breaks Down #Coal Crisis #Paranoid Paxton #Salty Goes Swimming #Toad the Brakevan: Missing in Action #Norman Invasion #Tour de Sodor #Groundhog Gordon Season 11 (September 2013-March 2015) Keekre24 Studios' 8th Special: Claw of the Law #Fergus' Day Off #Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline #Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds #The Great Western Way #Big City Rumor #Station Situation #Duncan in the Dumps #Just Duck's Luck #Hank and the Hatt St Crossing #Spencer Goes Too Far #Holly Jolly Molly #Trembling Trevor #Old Square Wheels #Wooden Brakes #BoCo and the Cocoa #Thomas and Bear (canceled) Season 12 (June 2015-January 2016) Keekre24 Studios' 9th Special: Oliver's Eleven #Greetings, Montague! #Stafford's Electric Slide #Scottish Blues #The Importance of Being Billy #Truckus Ruckus #Mavis Matrix #Gordon's Last Hurrah #Percy Gets a Promotion #Henry's Handcar Havoc #Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous #If The Dome Fits #Bulgy Takes the High Road #The Mystery Train #Sidney the Renegade #Vicarstown Takedown Season 13 (July-December 2016) # Duck and the Quack Attack # It's Good To Be Belle # Victor's Loco Motives # Bert's Arlesdale Fail # The Duke of Hazard # Rust or Bust # Go Boldly, Culdee # Oliver's Fossil Fright # Who Stole The Coal? # Sam I Am # Toad Gets Towed # Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo # Sideplates and Skirmishes # Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit # How Gator Stole Christmas Season 14 (April-October 2017) Keekre24 Studios' 10th Special: Saving Pirate Ryan # Millie's Castle Hassle # Henry Gets Stumped # Quarry Quest # Double-Decker-Wrecker # Freddie at the Ready # Hiro and the Heat Wave # Cabless Companions # Furious George # Hugo Takes Flight # Merlin the Magical Engine # Dirty ‘Arry # James in a Jam # S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth # Flat Stanley # Hatt Trick Season 15 (August 2018- ) #Roundhouse Roulette #Flash Gordon #Philip Finds a Friend Category:Keekre24